


sabaody archipelago thoughts

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, Sabaody Archipelago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: A few thoughts Sanji has during the battle between Kuma, Kizaru, and the Strawhats
Relationships: Implied Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	sabaody archipelago thoughts

Sanji knew they were fucked. Everyone knew they were fucked that was evident. Even though he knew Luffy didn’t want to, Sanji was glad that he told them to run. There was no way they’d be able to make it out alive. So when he heard Luffy yell at everyone to run he was relieved, but there was only a shred of hope that came with running. Panic pumped through Sanji’s veins as he ran away from the fight. Not only was there another Kuma but a new guy with an axe showed up. Sanji glanced over at Zoro’s group. He shouldn’t even be running. The past week had been so rough on him. He hoped that when they met up again in three days that Zoro would be okay. Sanji didn’t know what he would do if Zoro wasn’t. Sanji gasped and shook his head as he ran. He didn’t want to think about that possibility. He was a good ways away from the battlefield when he glanced over and saw a new figure join the fight and stop Zoro’s group in their tracks. Sanji’s heart stopped when a beam of light went right through Zoro’s chest. Sanji couldn’t even bring himself to cry. It was a complete and utter shock, they were running, this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“Zoro!” He yelled out. He couldn’t even stop himself. He saw Zoro collapse onto the ground. Franky and Nami did their best to hold him back. He struggled as hard as he could against the clearing. Sanji was glad to see that Robin was in the middle of getting Zoro away from the man. Then there was a flash of light and the same guy stopped Zoro. He placed a leg on his back and lifted the other one up above his head. Sanji stared at the man in shock and fear as his leg glowed brightly. He had never been more worried for Zoro then he was right now. Sanji gritted his teeth. Before the feeling of shock registered it went away when Rayleigh appeared and blocked the man's kick. Relief flooded his veins as he saw Usopp pick up Zoro and run away from the man made of light. 

The relief was short-lived as he saw the other Kuma follow Zoro’s group. Sanji couldn’t take it anymore. There was no way he could just be a bystander and watch as Zoro got relentlessly beat up. He broke away from Franky and Nami. He turned to them. “I have to go help him.” His voice cracked at the end. He cleared his throat. “I’ll meet up with you guys later, but I have to help him.” He turned away from them and sprinted towards Zoro. Halfway there he lept into the air and made a move to strike the Kuma look-a-like on the head. When his leg made contact with the back of Kuma’s head, Sanji dropped to the ground, pain flared up where his leg had made contact. He gritted his teeth and strained his body to try and stand up. He needed to help Zoro. As much as he tried to get his body to stand up, he wasn’t able to. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. If he was in Zoro’s position then Zoro would be able to save him, but it wasn’t like that. He looked up and Zoro was standing up in front of him and in front of Zoro was the actual Kuma. Sanji’s breath hitched. “No, no, no. Zoro you can’t.” He whispered under his breath. Sanji watched in complete and utter horror as Kuma took off his glove. Sanji’s teeth gritted together so hard, he thought they would break. “Zoro this is so not the time to sacrifice yourself. It’s not fair to me. You can’t. If you do that then I can’t tell you that I-.” Sanji’s words to himself stopped when Kuma swatted his hand at Zoro. Sanji’s heart stopped in his chest. The world moved in slow motion. Tears streamed down his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to wipe them away. He couldn’t even move. One second Zoro was there, and then the next second he was gone. “Zoro!” Sanji couldn’t even believe that his name actually left his mouth. There were so many feelings that Sanji could feel all at once. It was unbearable. He was ashamed that he couldn’t save Zoro. There was the guilt over the fact that he watched and did nothing as Kuma made Zoro disappear. There was the regret that he didn’t even get to tell Zoro that he loved him. The tears rolled steadily down his cheeks as he yelled at Kuma. “What did you do to him? Where is he?” He felt so numb. 

“Zoro!” He heard Luffy yell from across the battlefield. It felt like another stab in the heart. Sanji bit his lip to try and stifle the sobs he wanted to let out. “Guys run! Get out of there! Worry about it when you’re safe, just get out of there!” Sanji tried to stand up but his leg couldn’t support his weight. He fell back to the ground. Fresh tears fell from his eyes because of the pain. In front of him he saw Usopp stand up to Kuma. There was a bright light behind him and Sanji turned around. He saw the other Kuma open his mouth and start to aim at Usopp. “Usopp behind you!” He yelled. He couldn’t let another one of his crew members disappear. The real Kuma teleported in front of the fake one. The real one brought his hand up and swatted at the fake one. It disappeared before their eyes. While Sanji’s eyes were stuck on Kuma, Usopp grabbed his arms. 

“The beam only grazed me so I can lend you an arm, we gotta get out of here.” Pain flooded Sanji’s system as he stood up. He thought he might have collapsed if it wasn’t for Usopp holding him up. For a minute Sanji thought that they’d be in the clear. Then Kuma appeared in front of them. The feeling of horror came back and Sanji’s face paled. He was ready to accept his fate when Brook jumped in front of them. “Brook!” Sanji called out. 

“I won’t let you guys get taken even if it means giving up my life!” Brook said as he let Kuma make him disappear. “Brook!” Sanji and Usopp cried out in unison. Sanji couldn’t let this go on anymore. Along with the guilt, regret, and remorse he felt, he was filled with rage. How could this guy just come in and take his crewmates. He broke away from Usopp, and pushed past the pain. He ran at Kuma and went to kick him with all the power he had in him. Kuma held up his hand and Sanji bounced into a building. A dull ache spread throughout his body. He got up out of the rubble to see Usopp about to get swatted by Kuma. “Usopp!” He yelled. He watched as Usopp backed away from Kuma. He used his slingshot to throw countless flame stars at him, but it did nothing. It was useless. Just a futile attempt at holding him off. Just like the others Usopp disappeared. There was a dull pain that Sanji felt inside of him. It was as if every time he saw one of them disappear something broke off. Like he was losing his family. Sanji couldn’t help it anymore. He didn’t want to have this happen anymore. Not too far away he saw Luffy fall to his knees. It wasn’t fair to put him through this, but if anyone was to make it out of this alive it should be Luffy. He was the one who wanted to be king of the pirates and he couldn’t do that if he didn’t make it out of here alive. 

“Guys get out of here! Just run!” He heard him yell. Another piece inside of him broke but Sanji had to ignore it. He got up and dusted the rubble off of his shirt. He ran towards Kuma. He was determined to hit him. He had to hit him, because if he didn’t at least try then Zoro’s sacrifice was futile. If he didn’t try then Brook’s sacrifice was pointless. He had to try because he didn’t get to tell Zoro that he loved him. He had to try because he wouldn't hesitate any longer and he couldn’t hesitate any longer. He leaped up into the air and stretched his leg out to hit Kuma. In the distance he could hear Luffy yell his name, but the only thing he was focused on was avenging Zoro. He saw Kuma lift his hand up and he came into contact with it. Then he was flying through the air with thoughts of Zoro’s safety and wellbeing flooding through his mind.


End file.
